As clones Shippuden
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Continuação de minha fic "As clones": depois de 4 anos de treinamento, Keiko e Kimiko retornam para casa. Ainda não sabem que são clones, mas uma missão poderá revelar seu passado, sem falar em sentimentos. Finalmente as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga dão as caras.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**As clones Shippuden**

**Capítulo 1.**

Quem leu a história "As clones", anterior a esta, com certeza deve lembrar-se das filhas adotivas de Anko Mitarashi: Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi. Elas foram clonadas por Orochimaru através das gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga, que jamais foram vistas novamente, e partiram em jornada com Hana Inuzuka e Shizune no dia que fizeram 13 anos.

Entretanto, depois de 4 anos fora de Konoha, as irmãs finalmente descobrem sobre seu passado.

Na torre do Hokage, Tsunade havia chamado o Time Kurenai e o Time Asuma (acompanhados por Kakashi), mas não lhes disse o porquê. Só ficaram sabendo ao entrarem no escritório.

**Tsunade: **Achei que gostariam de saber que suas antigas companheiras de equipe, Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi, estão voltando para Konoha após 4 anos de treinamento.

Os dois times ficaram surpresos, afinal, já fazia tempo que não tinham notícias das duas irmãs.

**Tsunade: **Elas chegarão hoje à tarde e gostaria que um membro de cada equipe fosse recebê...

**Chouji: ***cortando-a* Eu vou pelo meu time!

**Tsunade: ***surpresa* Ahn... está bem, Chouji! *virando-se para o time Kurenai* E quanto à vocês?

**Hinata: **E-eu p-posso ir...

**Tsunade: ***olhando no relógio* Nesse caso, elas chegarão daqui a duas horas. Não se atrasem!

Ao mesmo tempo, duas garotas com 17 anos recém-completados, iam para Konoha: Keiko e Kimiko. Ambas mantinham a mesma franja, a bandana na testa, as sandálias de ninja azul-escuras e o porta-kunais, mas agora se diferenciavam bem mais do que aos 12-13 anos.

Os cabelos de Keiko passavam da cintura, mas ela os prendia em duas tranças, enquanto usava uma camisa cavada azul-petróleo com um zíper, um par de luvas pretas sem dedos e um shorts colado, acima dos joelhos.

Já Kimiko tinha cortado os cabelos e eles estavam na altura dos ombros, sem falar que, desde que deu seus óculos-escuros para Hinata, nunca mais usou nada nos olhos. Usava uma camisa cavada branca por baixo de um casaco vermelho e uma calça preta, ao mesmo tempo que estava montada numa cadela tão grande quanto o Akamaru.

**Keiko: **Já se passou tanto tempo... Como será que nossos amigos estão?

**Kimiko: **Não faço a menor ideia. Eu me pergunto se ainda se lembram da gente!

**Keiko: ***surpresa* Por que não se lembrariam?

**Kimiko: **Bom, Keiko, fomos companheiras de equipe deles somente por um ano... e ainda ficamos 4 anos fora de Konoha! Tem essa possibilidade!

**Keiko: ***preocupada* Tomara que ele não tenha me esquecido.

**Kimiko: ***sorriso maroto* "Ele" quem? O Chouji? Sem querer ofender, mas achei que era só amor de infância!

**Keiko: **Eu também, mas... meus sentimentos por ele nunca mudaram. *sorriso terno* Estou anciosa para vê-lo novamente.

De volta à Konoha, duas horas depois, o time Kakashi estava no Ichiraku. Quando Hinata e Chouji passaram por eles, todos estranharam, pois aqueles dois raramente eram vistos juntos.

**Naruto: **Ei Chouji, Hinata, estão indo pra uma missão?

**Hinata: ***corando* Na-Naruto-kun...

**Chouji: ***sorriso* Não, nós estamos indo esperar nossas antigas companheiras de equipe que estão voltando pra Konoha: Keiko e Kimiko.

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Keiko Mitarashi?

**Chouji: ***confuso* Sim, por quê?

**Sasuke: ***disfarçando* Não, por nada!

Mesmo tendo traído Konoha e voltado anos mais tarde, ninguém nunca ficou sabendo que Sasuke havia chamado Keiko pra sair (só Ino). Quem sabe agora, depois de 4 anos, ela ficasse interessada nele como o resto de suas fãs e a situação ficasse mais fácil?

Após se despedirem do trio, Hinata e Chouji correram para a entrada de Konoha. Felizmente, chegaram a tempo, pois as cabeças de Keiko e Kimiko já podiam ser vistas de longe.

**Kimiko: ***acenando* Hinata, há quanto tempo!

**Hinata: **Kimiko-san...

Kimiko desceu de Inori, sua cadela, e correu até Hinata, antes das duas se abraçarem.

**Keiko: ***sorriso* Olá Chouji!

**Chouji: ***corando* Oi Keiko...

Keiko deu um abraço em Chouji e o beijou no rosto.

**Kimiko: ***interrompendo* Licença Keiko, eu também quero cumprimentar meu amigo!

Kimiko abraçou Chouji e Keiko abraçou Hinata.

**Hinata: **S-seu c-cabelo cresceu m-muito, Keiko-san!

**Keiko: ***sem graça* Sabe como é, a gente... e muda. Vejo que vocês dois deixaram o cabelo crescer.

**Chouji: **E você cortou o seu, Kimiko?

**Kimiko: **Shizune-san achou que seria uma boa ideia, pra não atrapalhar os treinos. No final, acabei me acostumando!

**Keiko: **Como está o resto do pessoal?

**Kimiko: **É, nós estamos anciosas para revê-los também!

Chouji e Hinata sorriram, antes de todos entrarem, sem perceber que eram observados por duas pessoas que estavam escondidas nas sombras.

**Pessoa 1: **Tenho que confessar: Orochimaru fez um ótimo trabalho!

**Pessoa 2: **Eu concordo. Elas são completos clones!

**Pessoa 1: ***rindo* Mas não tão boas quanto as originais!

**Pessoa 2:** É isso aí!

As duas pessoas saíram dali antes que as percebessem.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Como as equipes 8 e 10 tinham duas missões urgentes, as duas irmãs teriam que rever os amigos sozinhas. Mas antes passaram no Ichiraku, é claro, onde a toda a Equipe Kakashi (Sai tinha acabado de chegar) estava e as notaram se aproximando.

**Teuchi: ***ao avistar as duas* Keiko, Kimiko, há quanto tempo!

**Keiko e Kimiko: **Olá, Teuchi-san!

Após cumprimentarem-no, sentaram-se no balcão e pediram dois rámens de frango.

**Keiko: **Ora, ora, é a Equipe Kakashi! Como vocês estão?

**Sakura: **Estamos bem, obrigada.

**Kimiko: ***notando Sai* Eu não me lembro desse garoto! Quem é ele?

**Naruto: **Ah, este é o Sai. Ele juntou-se à equipe um pouco antes de Sasuke voltar pra Konoha.

**Keiko: ***confusa* Voltar pra Konoha? Ele tinha saído?

**Kimiko: ***forçando a memória* Pelo que Temari me contou, Sasuke deixou a vila no mesmo dia que nós, indo atrás de Orochimaru.

**Sasuke: ***sério* Não precisava falar em voz alta, sabia? Aliás, por que a Temari te contaria isso?

**Kimiko: ***sorriso* Por que não contaria? Minha futura cunhada e eu não temos segredos.

**Keiko: ***surpresa* "Futura cunhada"? Kimiko, por acaso você está... casada com Gaara ou Kankuro?

**Kimiko: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Claro que não! Só estou noiva!

**Naruto: **De qual deles?

**Kimiko: **Gaara.

**Sai: **Escolheu bem! O Gaara tem um ótimo...

**Sakura: ***dando-lhe um soco* NÃO OUSE FALAR SOBRE ISSO NA FRENTE DELAS!

**Sai: ***massageando a cabeça* E qual é o problema, feiosa? A garota já sabe mesmo! Isso se o relacionamento com o Gaara já tiver ido pra outro nível.

**Keiko: ***rosto vermelho*_ Espero que ele não esteja falando do que eu penso que ele está falando._

**Naruto: **E você, Keiko? Também está namorando?

**Keiko: **Ah... não.

**Sasuke: ***interessado* _Parece que ainda tenho uma chance. Se, depois de 4 anos, ela ainda não namora, é porque já esqueceu o tal cara que ela gostava na infância. _Então... Keiko...

**Keiko: ***sacando* Pode esquecer.

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Mas eu não perguntei ainda!

**Keiko: ***séria* E nem vai perguntar. Se a pergunta é a mesma daquela vez, a resposta ainda é não.

**Sakura: ***desconfiada* Que "pergunta daquela vez"?

**Kimiko: **Ah, a vez em que Sasuke-san chamou a Keiko pra sair e...

**Sasuke: ***cortando-a* NÃO FALE!

**Sakura: ***indignada* COMO É? SASUKE-KUN CONVIDOU A KEIKO PRA SAIR EM VEZ DE MIM?

**Keiko: ***dando de ombros* Pois é, mas eu recusei. Era apaixonada por outro garoto desde a época da academia... e ainda sou.

**Naruto: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Alguém venceu o Teme? Não acredito!

**Sai: **Se ele venceu o Sasuke, então deve ter um bom...

**Sakura: ***socando-o novamente* EU JÁ NÃO MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR COM ESSE ASSUNTO?

**Voz: **Oi de novo, Kimiko!

**Kimiko: ***virando-se* Gaara-kun!

Ignorando os olhares de todos, Kimiko levantou-se do balcão e beijou seu namorado.

**Keiko: ***sarcástica* E pensar que ela não se dava bem com ele quando se conheceram... Que irônico!

**Sakura: **O que faz aqui em Konoha, Gaara?

**Gaara: **Vim trazer um pergaminho para Tsunade-sama. Pela aparência dele, acho que é somente uma informação sobre algum Nukenin.

**Kimiko: **Eu te acompanho, Gaara.

Gaara concordou, antes dos dois saírem dali.

**Keiko: ***vendo-os se afastar* Kimiko é muito mais direta do que eu quando o assunto é garotos. Se eu tivesse a coragem dela...

**Sakura: **Mudando de assunto, Keiko, quem é o tal cara por quem você está apaixonada? Porque, pra recusar sair com o Sasuke-kun, deve ser um deus grego!

**Keiko: **Eu não me importo com a aparência física dos garotos, o que me importa é a beleza interior... e Sasuke-san está longe de ser bonito por dentro.

**Naruto: **Pelo menos fala pra gente como ele é fisicamente!

**Keiko: **Bom, ele tem cabelos castanhos, olhos pretos e pintura no rosto. Podem adivinhar quem é com isso?

A equipe Kakashi ficou pensativa, enquanto Keiko ia embora.

**Naruto: **Pela descrição, deve ser o Kiba. Ele é da equipe da Kimiko, então esta deve tê-los apresentado.

**Sai: **Mas Kankurou também se encaixa na descrição!

**Sasuke: **Verdade. Por trás daquele chapéu horroroso, ele tem cabelo castanho. Entretanto, Kankurou e Keiko nunca foram próximos, e ela já estava interessada no tal cara muito antes de conhecermos os irmãos Sabaku.

**Sakura: **Mais alguém?

Enquanto pensavam, ficaram em silêncio.

**Sai: **Chouji?

Com exceção de Naruto, todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso arrogante* Até parece que ele tem mais chance.

**Naruto: ***sério* Teme, esqueceu o que a Keiko disse? "Eu não me importo com a aparência física dos garotos, o que me importa é a beleza interior". Sem falar que ela e Chouji são da mesma equipe.

Silêncio.

**Sasuke: ***aura maligna* Chouji... Você vai ME PAGAR!

**Sai: ***recuando* _E eu achando que a feiosa era assustadora quando zangada... O Sasuke pode ficar pior ainda!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Conforme os dias passavam, Sasuke ficava cada vez mais zangado. Perder pro Naruto ainda vai, mas para o Chouji? Isso era o cúmulo!

Felizmente, por causa das missões, Sasuke e Chouji só ficaram frente a frente quando Tsunade os convocou para uma mesma missão, junto com Keiko, Kimiko, Gaara e Hinata.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Por que fui chamado para essa missão, afinal? Eu nunca trabalhei com eles antes!

**Tsunade: **Vocês são os únicos disponíveis pra essa missão um tanto... diferente.

**Kimiko: **E qual é a missão?

**Tsunade: **Através do pergaminho que Gaara trouxe, descobrimos que duas kunoichis que desapareceram há 17 anos atrás ainda estão vivas: Keika e Kimi Hyuuga. Hiashi já falou delas pra você, Hinata?

**Hinata: **S-sim.

**Gaara: **Então nossa missão é encontrá-las?

**Tsunade: **Exatamente.

Após passar algumas instruções, a equipe partiu para sua missão... ou tentaram fazer isso assim que chegaram à entrada de Konoha.

**Chouji: **Como iremos encontrá-las? Não sabemos nem por onde procurar!

**Hinata: **Papai disse que Keika tinha um namorado na adolescência. Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa sobre elas!

**Kimiko: ***surpresa* _Hinata está mais confiante hoje!_ Sabe em que vila ele mora?

**Hinata: **Sei.

Hinata foi na frente, guiando a equipe.

**Keiko: **O que mais seu pai te contou sobre elas, Hinata?

**Hinata: **Não muito. Além dessa informação que falei há pouco, ele também disse que as duas foram suas companheiras de equipe e que eram duas das melhores kunoichis que já existiram, conhecidas como "Gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga".

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Por que Uchiha?

**Hinata: **Porque, assim como Keiko e Kimiko, uma tem o Sharingan e a outra, o Byakugan!

**Gaara: **Não é surpresa elas estarem desaparecidas há tanto tempo.

De volta à torre da Hokage, Anko estava desesperada.

**Anko: ***se descabelando* VOCÊ MANDOU AS MINHAS FILHAS NUMA MISSÃO PRA ENCONTRAR AS GÊMEAS UCHIHA-HYUUGA?

**Tsunade: ***confusa* Qual é o problema?

**Anko: **Qual é o problema? QUAL É O PROBLEMA? KEIKO E KIMIKO FORAM CLONADAS DAS GÊMEAS UCHIHA-HYUUGA! IMAGINA O TAMANHO DO CHOQUE QUANDO SE ENCONTRAREM?

**Tsunade: **Tá bom, eu admito: não lembrei desse detalhe. Mas você bem que podia ter contado a verdade desde o início, Anko!

**Anko: **Como se elas fossem acreditar em mim...

**Tsunade: **Mas agora elas vão descobrir de qualquer maneira! E tenho certeza de que não irão te perdoar tão cedo.

**Anko: ***sarcasmo* Obrigada, Tsunade-sama, isso fez eu me sentir muito melhor.

De volta à equipe, eles haviam chegado à um restaurante da aldeia de Kemurigakure No Sato, local onde o tal namorado de Keika morava (segundo Hinata).

**Chouji: **Ainda bem que mandamos uma mensagem pelo Pakkun para que o tal cara nos encontrasse aqui.

**Gaara: **Como iremos reconhecê-lo?

**Hinata: **Papai dizia que o namorado de Keika era loiro e possuía uma cicatriz em forma de espiral na bochecha esquerda. Sem falar que ele deve estar com cerca de 30 anos. Não deve ser muito difícil reconhecê-lo.

**Kimiko: **É ele?

Keiko apontou um homem que tinha acabado de entrar no restaurante e que batia com a descrição.

**Keiko: **Eu vou falar com ele. Esperem aqui.

Keiko levantou-se da mesa onde o grupo estava sentado e foi até o homem. Este estava de costas, falando com um dos garçons.

**Keiko: ***cutucando-o* O senhor é o namorado de Keika Hyuuga?

**Homem: **Sim, eu sou...

O homem estava prestes a se apresentar, mas ao virar-se para Keiko, ficou em estado de choque. Claro que a Mitarashi percebeu.

**Keiko: ***preocupada* Senhor, está tudo bem?

**Homem: ***ainda chocado* Você... você é idêntica à Keika!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Enquanto Keiko falava com o homem, sentados numa mesa, o resto do grupo observava de longe. Principalmente um ninja ciumento chamado Sasuke.

**Kimiko: ***indignada* Quer parar com isso? A Keiko só está falando com ele! Você está agindo como uma criança!

**Sasuke: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Não é por causa disso que estou com ciúmes. É que até agora eu não entendo como a gata da sua irmã foi se interessar pelo Chouji.

Chouji, que também observava Keiko, ouviu a última parte e virou-se para Sasuke, desconfiado.

**Chouji: ***sério* Quem está interessado em mim, Uchiha?

**Sasuke: ***disfarçando* Eu não disse seu nome! Como foi ouvir "Chouji"?

**Chouji: **Eu ouvi "Chouji" porque foi isso que você disse!

Sasuke só não rebateu porque a Keiko já tinha terminado a conversa e voltou a se reunir com os outros.

**Gaara: **E aí? O que ele disse?

**Keiko: **Bom, ele não sabe onde a ex-namorada e a ex-cunhada estão, mas me deu o endereço dos ex-sogros.

**Hinata: **B-bom, vamos então.

O grupo demorou pra encontrar a casa dos pais das gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga, tanto que só a encontraram quando já era noite.

**Chouji: **Já pensaram no que dizer a eles?

**Kimiko: ***tocando a campainha* Vamos começar com um "oi".

**Casal: ***atendendo a campainha* Si...

O grupo não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois o casal desmaiou ao olharem para Keiko e Kimiko.

**Hinata: ***assustada* O-o que houve?

**Keiko: **Acho que sei. O namorado da Keika disse que eu era idêntica a ela quando jovem, e tenho certeza de que acontece a mesma coisa em relação à Kimi e a Kimiko.

**Sasuke: **Melhor levarmos os dois pra dentro.

Todos concordaram, antes de erguerem o casal e colocarem cada um em um sofá da sala. A mulher foi a primeira a acordar, confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

**Mulher: ***com a mão na cabeça* Que sonho mais estranho! Sonhei que tinha visto a versão adolescente das minhas filhas e...

**Keiko e Kimiko: ***sorrisos megawatt* Oi, como vai?

**Mulher: **AAAAAHHHHH!

**Gaara: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Vocês fizeram de propósito, não foi?

As duas irmãs riram, enquanto Sasuke e Chouji explicavam tudo para a mulher e para o homem, que tinha acabado de acordar.

**Mulher: **Ah, que alívio. Achamos que nossas filhas tinham ficado mais jovens! É um prazer conhecê-los: eu sou Haruna Hyuuga e este é meu marido Noburo Hyuuga.

**Chouji: **Muito prazer. Sou Chouji Akimichi, e estes são Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata Hyuuga e as gêmeas Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi.

**Noburo: **Hinata Hyuuga, hein? Já ouvi falar de você: é a filha mais velha do ex-companheiro de time das nossas filhas, Hiashi Hyuuga. Estou certo?

**Hinata: **S-sim.

**Haruna: **Então? Como podemos ajudá-los?

**Sasuke: **Nos mandaram numa missão atrás de suas filhas, desaparecidas há 17 anos. Elas são nukenins, por acaso?

**Noburo: **Não. Elas simplesmente desapareceram depois de terem sido mandadas numa missão... *séria* ... atrás de Orochimaru.

Silêncio.

**Keiko: **Tem a data exata de quando as viram pela última vez?

**Haruna: **Temos.

Quando Haruna disse a data, as gêmeas Mitarashi ficaram surpresas, mas ninguém reparou.

**Noburo: **Também sabemos o local pra onde foram mandadas antes de desaparecerem, mas está tarde pra ir lá agora. Por que não passam a noite aqui?

É claro que ninguém recusou. Mas Keiko e Kimiko aproveitaram que ficaram no mesmo quarto pra conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

**Kimiko: **Já reparou que é muita coincidência elas terem desaparecido no mesmo dia em que nós nascemos?

**Keiko: **Já. *pausa* Será que... não temos alguma relação com elas?

**Kimiko: ***confusa* Por que acha isso?

**Keiko: ***citando nos dedos* Temos a mesma aparência, nascemos no mesmo dia que elas desapareceram... Sem falar que, embora a gente saiba que fomos criadas desde bebês pela Anko, ela nunca nos disse de qual internato nos adotou.

**Kimiko: ***desconfiada* A mamãe está escondendo algo da gente, e muito grave.

**Keiko: **Acho que teremos a chance de descobrir amanhã.

**Kimiko: **É... vamos dormir.

Keiko concordou, antes de desligar a luz.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

De madrugada, ainda no mesmo local, Sasuke não conseguia dormir e decidiu ir até a cozinha tomar água. Claro que não esperava que mais alguém estivesse lá.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso de canto* Uau, que beleza!

Sasuke não se importou em falar em voz alta, principalmente quando Keiko, que tentava alcançar algo numa prateleira, levou um susto. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava esconder o corpo, já que estava usando um pijama curto demais.

**Keiko: ***indignada* Você de novo, Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Sasuke: **Inicialmente, eu vinha apenas tomar água. Mas agora que você também está aqui...

A cara maquiavélica do Uchiha foi o bastante para Keiko recuar alguns passos para trás, mas não abandonou a expressão séria.

**Keiko: **Você não está interessado em mim, Sasuke, está interessado no meu Sharingan. Nem teria olhado pra minha fuça se não fosse por ele.

**Sasuke: **Bom, inicialmente até que isso era verdade. Mas agora... *"comendo-a" com os olhos* ... não acho que seja só pelo Sharingan.

**Keiko: ***perdendo completamente a paciência* SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? ESTÁ PIOR QUE AS SUAS FANGIRLS!

**Voz: ***aparecendo na cozinha* Que gritaria é essa?

Os dois viraram-se e notaram que era Chouji, embora estivesse um pouco sonolento.

**Sasuke: **Não se meta, gordo!

Silêncio.

**Keiko: ***tapando os olhos* _Ih, lá vem. O Chouji detesta ser chamado de gordo!_

Realmente, Chouji ficou furioso com o insulto.

**Chouji: **QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE GORDO? EU NÃO SOU GORDO, SÓ TENHO OSSOS LARGOS!

**Sasuke: **É GORDO SIM, ALÉM DE MANÉ! NEM PERCEBEU QUE A KEIKO É APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ DESDE A ACADEMIA!

A expressão furiosa de Chouji passou pra uma de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que Keiko estava morrendo de vergonha. Mesmo assim, ela também estava furiosa por Sasuke ter berrado seu maior segredo pra casa toda ouvir.

**Keiko: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Você me paga, Sasuke. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Foi o bastante para deixar os dois rapazes surpresos, principalmente Sasuke, pois este teve que matar seu irmão para conseguir seu Mangekyou Sharingan. Como será que Keiko tinha conseguido o dela?

**Sasuke: **Q-quem você matou?

**Keiko: **Não interessa: VOCÊ É O PRÓXIMO!

Felizmente, ninguém matou ninguém, pois, de repente, todo mundo ficou preso no lugar em que estava.

**Chouji: ***olhando pra baixo* Areia? *sacando* Não vão me dizer que essa gritaria toda acordou o...

**Voz: **Exatamente.

Todos viraram-se para a porta, onde Gaara e Kimiko estavam, tanto que o ruivo parecia muito zangado.

**Gaara: ***olhar mortal* Se vocês não pararem agora com essa gritaria, eu vou enterrá-los aqui mesmo.

**Kimiko: ***indignada* Vocês têm ideia de que horas são? É um milagre não terem acordado a Hinata e os donos da casa!

**Keiko: ***sorriso maroto* Será que só a gente não sabe que horas são? Porque vocês dois também parecem não saber!

**Gaara: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Keiko: **Pra começar, Gaara, você está só de calça e a Kimiko está usando apenas uma camiseta.

Os dois coraram, ao mesmo tempo que os outros ficavam com sorrisos marotos. No final, todos deixaram a cozinha, ficando apenas Chouji e Keiko.

**Keiko: ***cabeça baixa* _Que vergonha! Depois que o Sasuke berrou que gosto do Chouji, nem consigo encará-lo._

**Chouji: ***sem graça* Então... Keiko... por acaso o que o Sasuke gritou...

**Keiko: ***sem levantar a cabeça* Sim, Chouji, é verdade: gosto de você desde a academia e continuo gostando mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Tá satisfeito?

**Chouji: ***segurando-a levemente pelo queixo* Vou ficar mais se você olhar pra mim.

Com os rostos próximos, ambos ficaram corados, mas foi Keiko que acabou com a pouco distância, dando um selinho. Só durou alguns segundos, mas o bastante para abrirem sorrisos tímidos, antes de Keiko dizer "boa noite" e voltar para o dormitório.

**Chouji: ***com a mão nos lábios* _Keiko..._


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No dia seguinte, o grupo foi ao local onde as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga foram vistas pela última vez. No caminho, Kimiko interrogava a irmã, mas não por causa do selinho que ela tinha dado em Chouji durante a madrugada.

**Kimiko: **Eu quero saber a verdade, Keiko: quem você matou pra conseguir o Sharingan?

**Keiko: **Eu tive um namorado enquanto estive treinando com Shizune, mas ele revelou mais tarde que só estava comigo porque queria meu sharingan e tentou me matar pra conseguí-lo. Acabei fazendo isso primeiro.

**Kimiko: **Ele teve sorte de não ter namorado comigo, isso sim! Se ele estivesse namorando comigo só por causa do meu Byakugan, a Inori acabava com ele.

**Keiko: **Quer dizer a sua cadela? Por que não trouxe ela na missão, afinal?

**Kimiko: **Ela machucou a pata num treino e achei melhor deixá-la em casa.

**Gaara: **Pessoal, chegamos.

Ao notarem o local onde estavam, Sasuke reconheceu que era o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

**Sasuke: **Ah, fala sério! Chegamos a estaca zero novamente.

**Chouji: **Talvez tenha alguma coisa dentro do esconderijo e... que névoa é essa?

Todo mundo estranhou a névoa que apareceu de repente, principalmente quando começaram a sentir sono e ficaram inconscientes logo depois.

**Voz 1: **Seu Jutsu Névoa de Sonífero nunca falha.

**Voz 2: **Fiz bem em copiar esse jutsu aos 20 anos. Vamos levá-los.

O pessoal só acordou 3 horas depois e, como esperado, não reconheceram o local onde estavam: tinha pouca iluminação e o local estava praticamente sem móveis, tirando o sofá onde acordaram.

**Chouji: ***confuso* Onde estamos?

**Voz: **Numa mansão abandonada.

Todos viraram-se na direção da voz e notaram que havia duas pessoas na parte mais escura da sala. Não dava pra ver seus rostos, mas pela voz, eram duas mulheres.

**Mulher 1: ***apontando Hinata* Você é a ficha do Hiashi-kun, não é? Se parece muito com ele, tirando a cor do cabelo.

**Hinata: ***assustada* C-como sabe o nome do meu pai?

**Mulher 2: **Como iríamos esquecer o nome do nosso velho companheiro de equipe?

**Sasuke: **"Companheiro de equipe"? Então vocês são as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga?

**Ambas: **Com certeza!

Quando as duas saíram das sombras, só faltou o grupo ter um ataque do coração: elas pareciam as versões mais velhas de Keiko e Kimiko.

**Mulher 1: **Eu sou Keika, portadora do Sharingan. Ela é minha irmã Kimi, portadora do Byakugan.

**Keiko: **Prazer, mas... por que ficaram desaparecidas por tanto tempo?

**Kimi: **É uma longa história, e tenho certeza de que ficarão muito chocadas quando a ouvirem... Keiko e Kimiko Mitarashi.

**Kimiko: ***assustada* Onde ouviu nossos nomes?

**Keika: **Logo irão saber. Mas antes vamos contar a história.

Pra ficar mais divertido, todos formaram uma roda no chão, como se estivessem em volta de uma fogueira.

**Keika: **17 anos atrás, fomos mandadas numa missão para espionar Orochimaru, mas ele nos descobriu e nos capturou.

**Kimi: **Quando ele soube de nossas kekkeis genkais, tentou cloná-las num novo corpo, mas conseguiu dois: cada um com uma kekkei genkai. Felizmente, a ex-aluna do Orochimaru conseguiu nos ajudou a fugir, mas tivemos que ficar escondidas por um bom tempo na casa do meu namorado: mais precisamente, 17 anos.

**Gaara: **A Hokage não disse nada sobre você ter um namorado.

**Keika: **Ao contrário do meu namoro, o da Kimi era escondido. Eu mesma só soube quando nos escondemos.

**Sasuke: **O que houve com os clones? E quem era a ex-aluna do Orochimaru?

**Kimi: **Em primeiro lugar, eram "as" clones. Como somos mulheres, nossos clones também são. Por coincidência, a ex-aluna do Orochimaru fugiu com as duas e as criou como se fossem suas filhas. Até hoje, as duas vivem com essa mulher. O nome dela? Anko Mitarashi.

Keiko e Kimiko ficaram pálidas. Toda a informação estava sendo processada na cabeça delas e tudo estava fazendo sentido. Elas eram as clones! Isso explicava a semelhança com as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga e o fato de Anko nunca ter contado de que orfanato elas tinham vindo.

Mas isso não significava que estivessem aceitando bem a situação.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

De volta à Konoha, era hora de Anko encarar suas filhas, que haviam voltado da missão com o resto da equipe e com as gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga. Das duas, Keiko é que estava mais chateada.

**Keiko: **Confesso que imaginei que muitas pessoas seriam capazes de me magoar, até mesmo a Kimiko...

**Kimiko: ***indignada* EI!

**Keiko: **Mas você, mãe? Eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz. Por que não nos contou que éramos clones de duas kunoichis?

**Anko: **Confesso que fiquei com medo, principalmente porque não queria que se sentissem diferentes das outras crianças. E se eu tivesse contado antes, provavelmente não acreditariam em mim.

**Kimiko: **Já acontece muita coisa estranha a nossa volta e a gente acredita! Por que não acreditaríamos em mais uma?

**Keika: ***cochichando com Kimi* Elas são mesmo nossas clones.

**Kimi: ***cochichando de volta* Até na personalidade.

**Anko: **Eu lamento muito, meninas. Prometo nunca mais esconder nada de vocês.

**Keiko: ***estendendo o mindinho* Promessa no dedinho?

**Anko: **No dedinho.

Anko enlaçou seu mindinho com o de Keiko, antes de fazer o mesmo com o de Kimiko logo em seguida. E a jounnin realmente cumpriu sua promessa: nunca mais escondeu nada de suas filhas, por mais grave que a coisa fosse.

Quanto à Keiko e ao Chouji, depois de tanto tempo escondendo seus sentimentos, eles finalmente começaram a namorar... ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke teve que fazer terapia pra entender aonde tinha perdido para o Chouji (o que demorou, já que nem os leitores sabem).

Mas o mais importante foi algo que Keiko e Kimiko compreenderam: apesar de serem as clones das gêmeas Uchiha-Hyuuga, eram ninjas normais como qualquer outro, e ninguém poderia dizer que não.

Caso contrário, a Inori acaba com você.

FIM!


End file.
